


I'm With You

by creatureofhobbit



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel recruits Josh to bring down the Mikaelsons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With You

It seemed hard now for Josh to believe that he had once been an ordinary college student who had thought vampires were something out of lame movies and had never heard of the Mikaelson family. That Joshua Rosza, the kid without a care in the world, the kid who loved his trance music, the one whose life had never been touched by Aiden, Cami or Davina, seemed like a different person altogether to him now.

But this Josh, the one who stood before Marcel now, he knew pain, all right, and he knew that this was down to the Mikaelson family. Aiden, his boyfriend who he had been going to leave New Orleans and start a new life with, killed by Dahlia over a conflict that was not his own, but merely because he had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Cami, first turned by Aurora and then killed by Lucien, due to a vendetta that predated her birth by hundreds of years, her only crime to have fallen in love with Klaus Mikaelson. And Davina, a more loyal best friend than Tina had ever been. Davina, who could have been saved, were it not for the actions of Freya Mikaelson in breaking the circle, allowing the ancestors to prevent her spirit from being reunited with her body. And he would not forget that her death was down to another member of the Mikaelson family in the first place; Kol Mikaelson, unable to prevent himself from feeding from her, draining her dry.

For a moment he imagined the life that could so nearly have been his; Aiden and himself, somewhere they could blend into the crowd without attracting attention for being a werewolf/vampire couple. Davina, visiting as promised. Anything that didn’t involve the craziness of their former friends. Who would have imagined that one family alone could cause so much chaos and destruction in the lives of everyone around them? But this life he imagined was now lost to him, and there was no way Josh could ever get that back.

“So we’re clear on what we have to do.” Marcel began. “With this serum Vincent and I have managed to get from Aurora’s heart, we can take them down once and for all. New Orleans can be ours again. But I need you to help me on that. Are you willing to join with me?”

Even if Josh hadn’t been Marcel’s man all along, he wouldn’t have had to think twice. This was for Cami, for Davina, for Aiden, and hell, for all the other people they must have hurt in the years they’d all been around.

“Yes, I’m with you.” Josh looked at Marcel, saw his own emotions mirrored in his friend’s eyes. “Tell me what you need me to do.”


End file.
